Twist and turn
by Shiroi-Jyuujika
Summary: Koganei is sent back from the past to the present by an unknown enemy four years from when he went back there with Kurei after SODOM. But it isn't a happy reunion for the Hokages, cause Koganei can't seem to remember them at all. Koganei/Ganko.
1. Nani O Sagashite

So No Ichi: Nani O Sagashite?  
  
  
  
Four hundred years ago:  
  
"Nii-sama!"  
  
Kurei turned his head around and smiled at the tall lanky spiky haired boy. It had been four years since Kaoru Koganei followed him back using the Hokage's secret skill, the "jikuryuri". He was very touched when the boy decided to follow him and be brothers for all their lives. Now, Koganei had grown from a pesky teenager of thirteen to a mischievous youth of seventeen, but his behaviour never changed.  
  
" What's up Kaoru-chan?" Kurei teased.  
  
" Nii-sama! Don't use 'chan' behind my name!" Kaoru frowned with mock indignance.  
  
" Hey, just teasing!" Kurei smiled.  
  
" I know. *sigh* Oh yeah!" Koganei piped up, " Nii-sama, can you do me a favour?"  
  
Kurei stared and him and sighed. " What do you want now? If its to borrow any particular amount of money to buy anything, the answer is no, being the head of the Hokages, you know that I cannot be so irresponsible as to keep lending you money for fun. If its wanting me to spar with you, no thank you, I currently have a whole pile of work," Kurei paused and waved at the stack of papers in front of him. " And if its wanting me to go try figuring out that silly rubix cube of yours, then no, I've got better things to waste my time and brains on and if its."  
  
  
  
" Okay, okay!" Koganei said with his head full of sweatdrops, " I didn't know I asked for that many favours already."  
  
" You did." Kurei said with mock exasperation.  
  
" Well, " Koaganei drawled, " but this is different."  
  
" How much?" Kurei lifted an eyebrow.  
  
" I." Koganei started but was cut off when someone shouted loudly, " KUREI- SAMA!!"  
  
" What's wrong Ishizu?" Kurei asked the ninja who shouted.  
  
" There is a messenger from the abodes of Tenjiu. They have something to ask of us."  
  
" Tenjiu?" Kurei asked with a frown. "How did they know of us?"  
  
" Boku mo wakarimasen, Kurei-sama, but, they say its important."  
  
" . . ."  
  
" Why don't I go and meet them, nii-sama?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Iie, I'll go myself, you just stay here or go for practice." Kurei answered with a frown.  
  
"Demo, nii-san!" Kaoru protested.  
  
" Just stay for a while, I'll be back soon. Besides, I don't think you'll like the talks we're going to have." Kurei said dryly.  
  
" Yeah, you're right." Kaoru said with a slow grin. "I'll just stay here and play with this," Kaoru produced a wooden rubix cube, " and wait."  
  
" Good." Kurei smiled and ruffled the top of Koganei's spiky head before turning to Ishizu and saying, " Ikuzo."  
  
"Hai, Kurei-sama." The ninja said with a bow and followed Kurei as he swept out of the room.  
  
" Boku wa kodomo ja nai!" Koganei shouted waving a fist in mock anger. Then laughing at the way Kurei still treated him as a little boy, Koganei walked to the training grounds to continue practice on his Kougan Anki.  
  
  
  
An hour later, Kurei walked into the training grounds with a deep frown. " Koganei, watashi wa issho."  
  
" Why, miss me?" Koganei said with a wide grin, which slowly faded when he realized Kurei was serious. " Okay, give me a minute to change."  
  
" Hayaku." Kurei said. " Have yourself down at my room ten minutes later."  
  
" Wakarimasu." Koganei said and when Kurei wasn't looking, he made a face at Kurei's fading back.  
  
  
  
On his way down to Kurei's room, Koganei fiddled with his robe as he thought with a frown, What's happened? Upon reaching it, Koganei, rapped on one of the sliding doors.  
  
  
  
" Hurry up and get in." Kurei said with irritation.  
  
" Okay, don't get so worked up," Koganei said as he stepped into the room.  
  
" I need you to help me with preparations. We're fighting a battle in two days."  
  
" What??!" Koganei shouted.  
  
" Don't shout so loudly, you're deafening me. Yes, and get that silly look off your face." Kurei said with a frown at Koganei who was staring at Kurei with eyes bulged and mouth hanging wide open.  
  
Regaining his composure, Koganei said, " Why do we have to fight a battle all of a sudden?"  
  
" Its to return a favour to someone." Kurei said while busy ticking off things from a piece of paper. Realizing that Koganei didn't get it, Kurei sighed and put down his pen. " We're to return the favour by assisting in a battle."  
  
" Oh." Koganei said thoughtfully, " ja, what do I have to do?"  
  
" Nothing much, except go to the stores to make sure they manage the supply of foods well, see to it that everyone is prepared, assign the suitable madougus to those who would make the best use of it, and, yup, that's the end of it." Kurei said and looked up smiling expectedly.  
  
Koganei, with a thick black shadow hanging over his head muttered with a sweatdrop, " That's a lot."  
  
  
  
" What's it you said?" Kurei said as he looked up from his work.  
  
" Metsuni, eh, heh heh heh." Koganei looked up with a forced smile.  
  
" Okay, then go and prepare." Kurei said as he resumed his work.  
  
" Oh right," Koganei said with a wide smile as he parted the sliding doors.  
  
" What?" Kurei said not looking up.  
  
" I get to finally use my Kougan Anki, right?"  
  
  
  
Kurei stopped writing. He hadn't let Koganei use his Kougan Anki during battles for safety purposes. Now, looking up at the expectant face of his younger brother, he sighed, " Right."  
  
  
  
As he saw Koganei happily skip out of his room, Kurei thought, Oh boy, this decision had better be good.  
  
  
  
Two days later, the Hokage ninjas went to Tenjiu. Among all the ninjas, Kaoru Koganei was the only one who wore a big smile on his face. He hadn't been fighting for real since the last time at Sodom, just sparring with Kurei, and he was bored of it. First, they met up with the royals at Tenjiu and the trading of greetings made Koganei very bored. The only reason why he didn't nod off, was that Kurei threatened to flame him if he did. Finally, Koganei heard the unmistakable sound of a large army coming near Tenjiu. With raised feelings, Koganei stood beside Kurei in the front line waiting impatiently for the other army to arrive.  
  
  
  
When the first of the enemy could be seen, Kurei gave the order and together with the army of Tenjiu, they charged towards the enemy soldiers. Koganei, with excited feelings jumped high up into the air and started using the Kougan Anki's second form, 'Ryu' to pull riders off their horses. Just when he was just getting into the mood of seeing the riders fall from their steads, he heard the sound of a kunai coming towards his back. Turning, Koganei, used his Kougan Anki's first form to hit the kunai aside. It was then when he caught sight of a man in the attire of a different ninja clan smiling wickedly at him. " Come," the guy said, his grin growing wider, " if you dare," and ran off into the deeper part of the forests.  
  
  
  
Seeing that Kurei and the other ninjas were on the winning side and feeling curious, Koganei followed the man. It wasn't long before he arrived at a clearing. Looking around, Koganei saw no one. "Where could he have gone?" Koganei muttered scratching his head. No sooner had he said that when he felt the presence of many people around him. Souka, he thought, it was a trap huh.  
  
  
  
"Hn." Koganei smiled. " Come out."  
  
  
  
At once, Koganei noticed that there were at least fourteen figures surrounding him in a circle. They were all wearing the same attire as the guy who had led him here. He calculated that he wouldn't need more than and hour to finish them off, and he was right. Just when he was wiping the sweat off his forehead with satisfaction, he heard a laugh that spread all over the clearing.  
  
  
  
" Dare ga," Koganei said, gripping his Kougan Anki.  
  
  
  
" Nice power and quick hands, exactly right for the Kougan Anki."  
  
Koganei turned his head towards the voice and saw a man fully in black.  
  
  
  
" Do I know you?" Koganei asked.  
  
  
  
The person seemed to have not heard him as he continued, "but too bad. .. . "  
  
  
  
" Hey, can you hear me?" Koganei said with a frown.  
  
  
  
" Goodbye." The person said with a slight smile.  
  
  
  
" Huh?" Koganei said, question marks forming around his head. Then his eyes widened and he used his right arm to shield his eyes as a bright white blue light enveloped him. The only thing he could think of with disbelief was, kore wa. . . JIKURYURI??!! And he blacked out.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
" Fuuko nee-chan! Hayaku okiru! I'm going to be late for school!" Morikawa Ganko shook the purple-haired person.  
  
  
  
" Mmm, go away and let me sleep." Fuuko snuggled deeper into her pillows. Suddenly, Ganko heard the doorbell ring. Rushing down the stairs, Ganko opened the door to reveal two bishounens, one with long purple hair and the other with long silver hair.  
  
  
  
" Is Fuuko awake yet?" Raiha asked, smiling pleasantly.  
  
  
  
" Iia," Ganko shook her head. " If she doesn't wake up soon, I'm gonna be late for school."  
  
  
  
" Mikagami," Raiha said as he turned to Tokiya with a smile.  
  
  
  
" Don't worry, I'll make sure that pig gets up." Tokiya with a smile as he went into the house.  
  
" Mikagami nii-chan has changed a lot huh?" Ganko said with a smile.  
  
  
  
" Yup. How bout I send you to school?" Raiha offered.  
  
  
  
" No problem, as long as I get there. But would Mikagami nii-chan be able to wake Fuuko nee-chan?"  
  
  
  
" Don't worry, as Fuuko's boyfriend, Mikagami would have a special way to get her to wake up."  
  
  
  
" Souka. Okay, we'd better leave." Ganko said picking up her school bag.  
  
  
  
In the car, Raiha started, " So, why do you have to pick a school so far away from home?"  
  
  
  
" It's a better school than any around here." Ganko said staring out of the window. There was silence for a while before Ganko said, " Raiha nii-san, do you still miss Kurei nii-san and Koganei?"  
  
  
  
" You've asked me that question for the hundredth time in four years." Raiha smiled. " But yes, I still miss them. Koganei was my best student and Kurei-sama was well, the person I admired and still continue to admire throughout my life."  
  
  
  
" Souka...." Ganko said as she continued to stare out of the window. Suddenly, she noticed in a nearby forest, there was suddenly a flash of light.  
  
  
  
" Raiha nii-san!" Ganko shouted, " Did you see that?"  
  
  
  
" Aa," Raiha said frowning. Turning his car to the side of the road, he stopped the car. " Let's find out shall we?"  
  
  
  
" Hai." Ganko said as she followed Raiha into the forest. As they neared the place Ganko saw the light, they noticed something on the ground.  
  
  
  
" What's that?" Ganko asked as they ran closer.  
  
" Hito." Raiha said with a deep frown.  
  
  
  
" Nani!" Ganko said, " let's go and see if we can help." Kneeling down next to the person who was lying face down, Ganko turned the person around. She blushed when she saw the handsome face that came into her view, but it immediately disappeared when she took note of the midieval clothing, the spiky brown hair and golden cross around the person's neck.  
  
  
  
" Masaka. .. ." Ganko said as she looked up at Raiha whose shocked look confirmed her suspicions. " KOGANEI??!?!"  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Koganei felt as if he was falling deeper and deeper into an endless pit. Then, he heard a voice pierce through his unconciousness and he slowly opened his eyes. His fuzzy vision took in a golden haired beautiful girl. Whispering, he said, " Am I dead?"  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"He's awake!" Ganko said with a smile as she saw Koganei's eyes open.  
  
  
  
" Koganei, do you remember me, do you remember us?" Ganko said with a smile as Raiha kneeled down next to Ganko so that Koganei could see them both.  
  
  
  
Blinking, Koganei sat up. Looking at Ganko, Koganei frowned and said, " Who are you? I don't believe we know each other."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Haha, with some writer's block doing 'Damn Sun" I decided to do a Koganei/Ganko pairing for the fun of it. I don't really know if its considered lame, but this was a sudden idea and I just had to write it down.  
  
  
  
Translations:  
  
So No Ichi: Chapter One  
  
  
  
Nani O Sagashite: What are you finding for  
  
  
  
Nii-sama: Big brother  
  
  
  
Jikuryuri: Sacred skill of the Hokages  
  
  
  
Boku mo wakarimasen: I also don't know (Boku can only be used by males.)  
  
  
  
Iie or Iia: No  
  
  
  
Demo: But  
  
  
  
Ikuzo: Let's go  
  
  
  
Boku wa kodomo ja nai: I'm not a kid  
  
  
  
Watashi wa issho: Come with me.  
  
  
  
Hayaku: Hurry up  
  
  
  
Wakarimasu: I understand  
  
  
  
Kunais: Something like darts  
  
  
  
Souka: Oh  
  
Kore wa: This is  
  
  
  
Hayaku okiru: Hurry up and wake up  
  
  
  
Bishounen: Cute looking guys  
  
  
  
Nee-chan: Big sister  
  
  
  
Aa: Yup  
  
  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
  
  
Hito: Person  
  
  
  
Nani: What  
  
  
  
Masaka: No way.  
  
  
  
Thanks a lot and I hope whoever who reads this reviews. And no flames please. ^-^ 


	2. Anata wa dare ga

Author's notes: Hey, minna-san. This is the second chapter. I was kind of expecting no reviews for this fanfiction since it was an unplanned idea, but I actually got some! Thanks to those people who reviewed and I hope this chapter's not as lame as I think it is.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Flame of Rekka does not belong to me.  
  
  
  
So No Ni: Anata wa dare ga?  
  
  
  
" What did you say?" Ganko said, not believing her ears.  
  
  
  
" I said I don't know who you people are." Koganei said with exaggerated patience. " And you're getting on my nerves."  
  
  
  
" Do you think that you can bluff us like that?" Ganko nearly shouted.  
  
  
  
" Ganko-chan," Raiha put his hand on her shoulder, his eyes serious. " I don't think he's joking."  
  
  
  
" Listen to him, and stop yapping." Kaoru said with irritation as he stood up. " I've just got my brain all messed up and I don't need you around to mess it up some more."  
  
  
  
Angry, Ganko started to retort but then noticed something shimmer beside the boy. " Eh! Kougan Anki?"  
  
  
  
Koganei looked up in surprise. " You know what this is? But you're no Hokage ninja."  
  
  
  
" Do you know who Kurei is?" Raiha asked, his eyes glinting.  
  
  
  
" Of course! He's my aniki!" Koganei said with a proud expression on his face.  
  
  
  
" Ganko-chan," Raiha said, pulling Ganko to one side. "I think he only remembers things that happened four hundred years ago, but somehow."  
  
  
  
" Kaoru-kun, how did you end up here?"  
  
  
  
" Some idiot in black clothing decided to send me flying through the jikuryuri to here."  
  
  
  
"Hmm. the guy wasn't a Hokage ninja?" Raiha asked.  
  
  
  
" Nope." Koganei shook his head.  
  
  
  
Turning to Ganko, Raiha said, " I think, somehow, that guy whoever it was who sent Kaoru back here, had a reason, not a good one, but yes, a reason. Anyway, somehow, the skill must have been stolen, but something must have gone wrong, or done deliberately to cause Kaoru to forget anyone except those of the past."  
  
  
  
" You people still haven't told me how you know about this baby." Kaoru said lifting his Kougan Anki.  
  
  
  
" Of course we know," Ganko said, waving impatiently, " We've seen you fight with that thing for years."  
  
  
  
" You have?!" Kaoru asked, incredulous.  
  
  
  
Exasperated, Ganko faced him and recited all the six forms of the Kougan Anki.  
  
  
  
" You really know about the Kougan Anki!" Koganei said with awe.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and I even know you're good at rubix cubes. You love to pester people with it too." Ganko said dryly.  
  
  
  
" How'd you know?" Koganei continued with more surprise.  
  
  
  
Slapping her forehead, Ganko could only turn and mutter, " Gosh, this guy hasn't changed."  
  
  
  
Smiling, Raiha said, " Koganei-kun, I think that it would be more appropriate if you followed me."  
  
  
  
" To?"  
  
  
  
" I want to bring you to where you used to live."  
  
  
  
" You guys are really not lying to me." Koganei frowned, " But I really can't remember...I can't...AARGH!!" He suddenly shouted as he clutched his head, his face contorted with pain.  
  
  
  
" Koganei, oi!" She shouted as she saw him faint. " Koganei! Shikarishirou!" She shouted as she shook him gently. " Raiha- nii-san, what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
" I don't know Ganko-chan." Raiha said with a deep frown, " But it seems like he cannot try and remember us."  
  
  
  
" Why?" Ganko said softly, looking at Koganei's face. Why would anyone want to do this? She thought.  
  
  
  
"Ganko," Raiha said softly as he put a hand on her shoulder, " I'm going to have to bring him over to Rekka's house, and see what Kagehoushi can figure out about this."  
  
  
  
" Aa." Ganko said as she stood up. Looking at her watch, she smiled, " I'm late for school already anyway. Missing one day wouldn't kill."  
  
  
  
" Mikagami would scold you." Raiha said his eyes twinkling as he lifted Koganei into his arms.  
  
  
  
" No one is perfect right?" Ganko teased and they both laughed as they made their way to Raiha's car.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Koganei opened his eyes and groaned. Ugh, he thought. I feel as if I have a thousand lead weights hanging from my head. Reaching up, he gently rubbed his temples.  
  
  
  
" Hey! He's awake!" Koganei heard as the door to the familiar room banged open. Why is it so familiar? He thought. But I don't know where I've seen it before. Where? What the! He clutched his head. Here's that piercing pain again! What's with me? He thought with frustration as he saw a whole pile of people filling into the room.  
  
" Hey! How you doing little Kaoru-chan?" He saw a short purple haired girl tease.  
  
  
  
" Hey, move, Fuuko, How you doing Koganei? Got a girlfriend?" He saw a black spiky haired boy push the purple haired girl aside.  
  
  
  
" Mou Rekka kun!" He saw a golden haired, red eyed girl say as she made her way in front and said, " Welcome back Kaoru-chan."  
  
  
  
" Yanagi!" He saw the purple haired girl push back to the front.  
  
  
  
" Fuuko move," He saw a silver haired boy come to the front.  
  
  
  
" Aww, c'mon Mi-chan! Let me say something."  
  
  
  
" Yeah, don't bully your girlfriend Mikagami." The black spiky haired boy Koganei remembered was called Rekka said as he pushed back front.  
  
  
  
" Move, Domon coming through!" Koganei saw a Mohawk hair styled person push his way to the front, " Hey, he seems alright to me!"  
  
  
  
" Move back everyone, I think you're suffocating him." He saw a woman in black say in a stern voice.  
  
  
  
Koganei heaved a sigh of relief. They really were suffocating him. Suddenly, he remembered about his Kougan Anki. He cleared his voice as he said, " Ano, where's my Kougan Anki?"  
  
  
  
" Here." He saw the golden haired girl he had met earlier that day walk towards him, holding the Kougan Anki in her hands.  
  
  
  
" You've been asleep for almost a day." She said dryly as she handed the Kougan Anki to him.  
  
  
  
" Where am I?" He asked cautiously.  
  
" Where you used to live." She replied. Somehow, without him knowing, the other people had left his room already. There was only him and her left.  
  
  
  
" It seems familiar, but, I don't want to try remembering." Koganei said dryly, " I've had enough pain in my head for a day."  
  
  
  
" I don't suppose you remember anyone of them who came to see you just now either huh?" She said.  
  
  
  
" Yeah, they seem just as familiar as this room, but, no I can't remember." Koganei said with a shrug.  
  
  
  
" Souka," She said.  
  
  
  
There was silence for a while before Koganei asked, " So what's your name again?"  
  
  
  
" Morikawa Ganko."  
  
  
  
" Sounds familiar."  
  
  
  
" It should. We used to be partners."  
  
  
  
" Partners?" Koganei asked with curiosity.  
  
  
  
" Yeah, together for the Uruha, then later, together with Fuuko nee-chan, Tokiya nii-chan, Domon nii-san, Rekka nii san, Kagerou-sama, and Yanagi nee- chan to form the Hokage."  
  
  
  
" Sounds very familiar."  
  
  
  
" We all fought together, the Ura Butou Satsujin, Tendojigoku, and Sodom." Ganko said, with a hint of wistfulness in her tone.  
  
  
  
"And then?" Koganei said.  
  
  
  
" And then, you followed Kurei back in time using the jikuryuri." Ganko finished simply.  
  
  
  
" Sou~ka..." Koganei said. Silence fell in the room again.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
" Hey, what'd you think is going on?" Fuuko whispered to Rekka who was beside her.  
  
  
  
" I don't know, they seem to be keeping quiet."  
  
  
  
" Are you sure this can make Koganei remember?" Raiha said doubtfully, his voice coming from on top the both of them.  
  
  
  
" Kagehoushi said he can only remember someone very close to him for over the past few years. She said we must all seem familiar to him, but he cannot remember." Fuuko said.  
  
  
  
" Hai," Another voice, Yanagi's voice said, " She also said that the person who sent Kaoru-kun here must be a powerful enemy to be able to use the jikuryuri and make Koganei lose his memory."  
  
  
  
" Unnn" Rekka said as he thought hard. " Who would be able to do that?"  
  
  
  
" We've never encountered anymore strange stuffs since Sodom." Fuuko pointed out.  
  
  
  
" And we don't have the madougus anymore." Domon said.  
  
  
  
" Though Koganei does have his."  
  
" Hmmm...." The three of them, namely, Rekka, Fuuko and Domon said in unison as they thought hard. (Anime style.)  
  
  
  
" Ano, what's that got to do with leaving Ganko-chan in there with Koganei?" Yanagi asked with a confused smile.  
  
  
  
" They want to match the both of them up together." Tokiya said, as he came up the stairs.  
  
  
  
" In this time of emergency?" Yanagi said with worry.  
  
  
  
" Aah, daijoubu, Yanagi-chan. Afterall nothing is happening yet. We're trying all ways and means to get Kaoru-chan's memory of us back." Fuuko said as she stood up with a wide smile.  
  
  
  
" This must be your idea." Tokiya said with eyes narrowed. (Anime chibi style)  
  
  
  
" Zannen." Fuuko said waving her hand, (anime style) " It was his idea." Fuuko said as she pointed to Rekka.  
  
  
  
" Rekka-kun!" Yanagi said.  
  
  
  
" Don't worry, they would be just fine." Rekka said as he stood up. " Ok. Let's go see if kaa-san has got anything we can do to help the two chibis in there."  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
" You can't find him anywhere?" Kurei said, his eyebrows knitted in a deep frown.  
  
  
  
"Hai Kurei-sama. Kaoru-sama seems to have disappeared along with his Kougan Anki." Ishizu said.  
  
  
  
" Its been two days since the battle...Whatever happened to that monkey?" Kurei muttered.  
  
  
  
" Kurei-sama! Seishiro wants to see you. Its about Kaoru-sama." A ninja appeared at Kurei's room doorway.  
  
  
  
" Send him in." Kurei said with anxiety.  
  
  
  
" Seishiro reporting." A ninja said as he appeared at Kurei's doorway.  
  
  
  
" Well?" Kurei demanded. He felt his patience wearing thin.  
  
  
  
" Well, I and Kazuka believe that Kaoru-sama has been sent back in time."  
  
  
  
" Explain." Kurei said.  
  
  
  
" We happened to see a flash of blue light somewhere around the inner parts of the forest and we believe now that it might have been the jikuryuri."  
  
  
  
" Is there evidence to prove your cause?" Kurei said as his face darkened.  
  
  
  
" We checked and found this there today." Seishiro said as he produced a wooden rubix cube.  
  
  
  
" ..." " You may all leave." Kurei said after a slight pause. Seeing that all his subordinates had left, Kurei leaned against his chair. Jikuryuri ga...Who would know this skill other than me? Unless...Masaka! Ano otoko?!?! Kurei sat up, wide-eyed. But no way, I killed him two years ago, he can't still be alive. Unless...  
  
  
  
" Ishizu!" Kurei shouted.  
  
  
  
" Hai, Kurei-sama."  
  
  
  
" Prepare me a horse. I have to go somewhere."  
  
  
  
" Right away, Kurei-sama."  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
*Night, Hanabishi Residence*  
  
  
  
" I have enrolled Koganei into Ganko's school, so that they can look out for each other." Kagehoushi said.  
  
  
  
" I think that should be quite alright for the time being." Tokiya said with agreement.  
  
  
  
" Well, the two wise people have agreed to it, lesser abilitied people like us can't say no can we?" Fuuko said with a grin.  
  
  
  
" Would you have said no?" Tokiya said as he looked at his girlfriend with exasperation.  
  
  
  
Fuuko just grinned.  
  
  
  
" You have no objections right Kaoru-kun?" Kagehoushi said.  
  
" Uh, no. I can't promise full attendance at school though." Kaoru said with a frown. "I still have to find the guy who did this to me."  
  
  
  
" You start tomorrow." Kagehoushi said.  
  
  
  
" That's fast." Rekka commented.  
  
  
  
" Would you rather next year?" Fuuko poked him in the ribs with a sly smile.  
  
  
  
" Hey, no objections, just commenting."  
  
  
  
Raiha smiled and got up from where he sat. " I will help Kaoru-kun with his investigations."  
  
  
  
" That's good." Kagerou said with a smile.  
  
  
  
" Well, I've gotta go." Fuuko said with a yawn. " Ganko, let's go."  
  
  
  
" We're going too." Tokiya and Domon said.  
  
  
  
" Aah, bye." Rekka said with a wave.  
  
  
  
After they had left and everyone except Kagehoushi had retired to bed, Raiha asked, " Is there any hope of Koganei regaining his memory of us?"  
  
  
  
" There might be. It depends." Kagerou said with a frown. " I still haven't found out yet. The best way would be that he regained it by himself, but, that would be very hard."  
  
  
  
" Souka." Raiha said.  
  
Upstairs in his room, Koganei sat staring outside his window. I hope nothing happens to Kurei nii-sama. Koganei thought forlornly. Everything here seems so familiar, but I just can't remember. Everytime I try, my head hurts.  
  
  
  
It does doesn't it.  
  
  
  
Koganei heard a cold voice say as it laughed.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Koganei said, a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face, and he gripped for his Kougan Anki.  
  
  
  
I was the one who sent you here.  
  
  
  
"Kuso, omae..."  
  
  
  
How does it feel, to know that everything is familiar but you cannot remember a thing?  
  
  
  
" What do you want from me?"  
  
  
  
Payback.  
  
  
  
" I didn't do anything to anyone."  
  
  
  
Not you of course. Your aniki. Kurei.  
  
  
  
" What!" Koganei almost shouted.  
  
  
  
Unless you have a very very strong will power, you will never remember who these people are. Everything will go according to my plan.  
  
" Kuso."  
  
  
  
Have fun, little Koganei, while I make your brother pay back for what he did to me two years ago.  
  
  
  
"Matte!" Koganei shouted. But he could feel that the other's presence was gone. Gripping tightly at the sheets of his bed, Koganei said angrily, " I'll find out who you are and I'll make sure you pay for making me a fool."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Author's notes: How'd you like it? Our little mystery character has decide to appear. Just that I believe he still remains mysterious. I'm sorry for leaving a cliffhanger, but I'll update soon. Just don't flame me and I'll thank my lucky stars. ^-^! 


	3. Fukushu, ni nen mae no tatakai

Twist and Turn

****

**Author's Notes: **Hello, I'm back after neglecting this story for…uh, five months or so? Gomen na… …. Anyway, my interest in this story got rekindled, so I decided to sit myself in front of the com and write the third chapter. Okay, I promise that there will be more action and to all who have been waiting for my story, I have to give my sincerest apologies. 

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters except the mysterious guy, Ishizu, Seishirou and yeah, that's about it. And I don't own Flame of Recca.

**Chapter Three:  **Fukushu…Ni nen mae no tatakai

 " … ….Koganei…KOGANEI!!!" 

Koganei Kaoru startled slightly. He winced and turned to face the blond girl who sat next to him. 

" What?" He hissed, literally pissed at being shouted right into the ear by a girl whose voice seemed abnormally loud.

" I've been calling for your attention for the past five minutes." Ganko narrowed her eyes and pointed out to him dryly. "Had no choice."

" Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

 " In case you have forgotten how schooling works around here, I'm supposed to be your guide in school. Look me up when you find something you don't know or don't remember." She repeated. 

Koganei nodded his head slowly. " Uh, so where am I supposed to find you?"

Ganko's eyes narrowed for a moment towards the driver's seat where Raiha was, then turned to Koganei and said with a voice dripping with sarcasm, " Don't worry, you won't have any trouble finding me at all. It just so happened, very _coincidentally, that you are in almost every subject I am in." (the subject classes for every age are on the same level and almost exactly next to each other, thus koganei would have no trouble finding Ganko ^^)_

" I see." Koganei sweatdropped as he heard the purple-haired man in front cough sheepishly.

"We're here." Ganko said abruptly, turning to open the door and not forgetting to shoot Raiha another deadly stare. 

Raiha turned and smiled innocently. " Have a good day." 

Ganko turned around and walked toward the school gate, but Raiha didn't miss the soft 'hmph' that she had muttered.

"Ja ne!" Koganei said as he jumped out of the car. Raiha looked at Koganei thoughtfully. He might have been over suspicious but he was sure there was something troubling the boy. " Koganei," Raiha called.

"Yeah?" Koganei looked at Raiha, his eyes bright.

" Nothing." Raiha smiled, " Just wanted to say good bye." He turned and drove away, maybe its just my over suspicion, he thought.

Koganei watched the car drive off. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was sure Raiha had noticed his troubled expression. He hoped that his bright expression was enough to ride over Raiha's suspicion. He shook his head and caught up with Ganko.

Ganko looked over at Koganei. " You brought the Kougan Anki." She observed.

" Yeah," he grinned, " can't leave home without this baby."

Ganko stared at Koganei for awhile. 

" What?" 

" Nothing." Ganko looked away and rummaged into her bag.

" Here." She handed him a laminated piece of paper.

" This is?"

" Timetable. I'll show you your classes before the bell rings. Oh, and meet me here when its break time." Ganko added as they crossed the wide main hall of the school.

"Gotcha." Koganei grinned. 

                                                          ***************

" You think they're doing okay?" The Rekka gumi aka the Hokage discussed in Rekka's living room.

Raiha smiled sheepishly. " I don't think Ganko likes it one bit."

" That's no prob." Fuuko grinned widely. " I didn't like this guy either." She lifted a finger to poke Tokiya in the side.

" Watch it, Fuuko," Tokiya teased.

" Heh." Fuuko turned her attention to Kagerou. " Kagerou-san, have you found out anything about Koganei's appearance?"

" Finally, an intelligent question." Tokiya muttered silently.

" I heard that," Fuuko wagged a finger in front of his face. 

Kagehoushi smiled. " Unfortunately, Raiha and I had gone to the site where Koganei appeared, but we couldn't find anything that could help us help Koganei to regain his memory."

" Sou desu ka." Yanagi said quietly. 

" It'll be okay." Fuuko assured her, " I just don't believe the three geniuses in the house can't figure anything out."

" Mi-chan," Fuuko turned and pointed a finger at Tokiya. " You, are following me to the library."

Tokiya raised an eyebrow. " To go through the reference books and see if we can find anything at all."  She grinned diabolically, " That means, we have to break into the restricted zone where all the old books are kept." 

" Ano Fuuko-chan, is that a good idea?" Yanagi sweatdropped.

" Don't worry, I have extreme confidence, especially with the tenzai here that we can break in without sounding an alarm."

"Kagehoushi and I will go back to where Koganei appeared to check again." Raiha volunteered with a nod from Kagerou.

" Yanagi would just go with Rekka and Domon to the sensei's house and see if you can scrape any information off him." Fuuko grinned.

" Jaa, Ikuzo! We'll meet back here in…" Rekka stood up and checked his watch. " three hour's time." 

********************************

" Damn that Ganko. She should have given me a map." Koganei walked around the school campus with a confused expression on his face. It was just his luck that today he happened to have a subject that was different from Ganko's.

He turned a corner and was struck by how familiar the hallway looked to him. "Wait a minute." He walked towards the pillar and looked around it. He grinned sheepishly as he bent down to pick up a coin. "This was the coin I left here five minutes ago." 

He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he was lost. He sighed and wandered down another corridor. He wondered why there was no one around this area where he had so wonderfully gotten himself lost. 

*_koganei_-kun*__

Koganei's head snapped up. He knew that voice. It was that dreaded voice. " Omae!" Koganei hissed. He was thankful that he knew enough to carry his Kougan Anki wherever he went.

He heard a laugh echo around the empty corridor. " DAMN YOU!" Koganei shouted. 

*_Anata_ wa jama mono. I had to get rid of you, but I couldn't bear to kill you* __

Koganei could almost feel the evil laugh.

*_You are so cute, do you know that Koganei-kun?*_

Koganei glared angrily at the surroundings, " COME OUT AND FACE ME, YOU COWARD!!" Koganei shouted, his grip on the Kougan Anki tightening.

The voice laughed, loudly at first, then faded as the seconds ticked by. 

" KUSO!" Koganei shouted and knelt in the middle of the corridor. " Kuso!" He cursed again, his voice softer. " Kuso." The curse finally came out as a mere soft cry. " Aniki." He whispered, eyes widened with horror as he recalled yesterday's conversation. " Please, don't let anything happen to my aniki." 

********************

Kurei's eyebrows were drawn down in a frown. He was egging the horse on with a sense of urgency that he didn't know could possess him. The rain was beating down heavily on him, and the mud and water splashed around him, but he couldn't be bothered. There was only one thing that was eating up his mind. He finally noticed the shadow of a entrance in a rock in a distance. He rode up a little more before jumping off the horse. Ignoring the fact that he was drenched through by the rain, Kurei walked slowly towards the hard looking grey looking structure. He tentatively walked in, the crunching of dry narrow leaves that had fallen from a tiny hole at the top of the structure loud in his ears. He lifted a hand, glowing with blue fire in front of him as he slowly found his way to an opening from the narrow passage way. His footsteps echoed loudly in the bare wide room that was carved out from the rock. Kurei's sharp eyes immediately noted the masses of dead bodies that littered the floor of the 'cave'. The smell was unbearable. Kurei walked next to one and looked at it. The guy's face had terror written all over it, as well as a hint of disbelief in his eyes. Kurei reached out a finger to feel the body's temperature. 

" Dead for a week." Kurei muttered. _About enough time for him to get out of here and go to Tenjiu, _Kurei thought.

" He walked to the far end of the cave where he grimly noted what was left of chains that had held a monster. There were scratches around the wall and patches of dried blood on the floor. The chains had been literally broken by some kind of madougu's power. Kurei examined the metal remains. He discovered a shocking fact. The broken pieces showed that the madougu or whatever that had destroyed it, was nothing like Kurei had ever seen before. He knew, as the leader of the Hokage, all the madougus and what damages it could do, but he had never seen this kind of damage before. Kurei stood up, eyes reflecting a strange light. He had expected that guy to break out of the chains he had specially made for him. However, Kurei had no idea where he had gotten such power from. _Koganei__… _

Kurei clenched his fist. _He had better not hurt Koganei, for his sake, he had better not._

**********************

" Master." The hooded figure uttered, head bowed.

" Hnghng…" A figure sitting on a chair laughed softly. " I suppose I should thank you." The figure said as he rested his face on the surface of his hand.

" Yes, master?" The figure asked, shaking slightly with terror.

" For bringing me this," The figure stated as he lifted a wooden box.

" No master, you found it with your own brilliance." The hooded figure said humbly, lowering his head further.

" I love making fun of the brothers, don't you just agree?" The figure smirked as he looked at the bowed head.

" Hai." The hooded figure replied.

" I know why Kurei loves his brother so much now." The figure paused, waiting for the hooded figure to speak.

True enough, the hooded figure answered. " Why master?"

" He's just so cute, even I can't bear to kill him." The figure smiled diabolically.

Even with the darkness, the hooded figure could almost see the evil gleam that came from the figure's teeth. 

The figure looked at the hooded figure, boredom written all over his face. " You may go, back to Kurei."

The hooded figure looked up, the first time since he had seen the figure in the chair, and nodded, bowing once more.

As the hooded figure walked away, the figure in the chair added another sentence. " Keep me informed." 

" Hai." The hooded figure turned back with another bow before sweeping off.

The figure in the chair smiled again, looking at the wooden box. " You won't be able to run from me Kurei, nor can you Koganei-kun." 

**********************

" Are you okay?" Ganko asked, a worried edge in her voice. She found that Koganei had been spacing out quite a lot.

" Yeah, don't worry." Koganei faked a bright smile, " just wondering why everything looks so darn familiar."

Ganko looked over at him suspiciously. She noticed determination present in Koganei's eyes.

" If you say so." She finally decided to drop the subject. After all, who was she to bother so much about Koganei's stuff? As far as she remembered, she wasn't his mother. So what was this nagging feeling present at the pit of her stomach? It was like the queasy feeling of uneasiness. 

_Let's hope he's really as alright as he says he is._ Ganko thought silently, risking another glance in Koganei's direction.

**************************

" Oh man, you guys, I've got really big news." Rekka announced loudly as he burst into the living room of the Hanabishi's house. 

" That's great." Fuuko's face looked grim for the first time in weeks Rekka had seen her.

" You found something at the library?" Yanagi asked softly.

" Yes, and it isn't going to bode good luck to Koganei at all." Tokiya said, his facial expression just as grim.

" Tell me about it." Rekka said, his face becoming serious as he took a seat in the living room.

*********************

**Author's Notes: **Finally! I've finished at least one chapter of one of my stories. Well, even though it's not the more awaited Tokiya/Fuuko fluff, this story's not half as bad. Well, yeah, hope you guys read and review, but before I leave, I gotta say a few words of appreciation to whoever who reviewed.

**A few thank-you notes: **

**Bishounen-lovah**: Well, sorry, but fluff doesn't start that soon, but it'll come definitely in the fourth chapter. Hope you'll be patient. ^^

**Tou-tetsu****: Well, like I told bish-love, I'm sorry that I couldn't squeeze much fluff into this chapter, but I'll definitely put fluff in the next. Please wait kay? ^^**

**Yumi****: Well, it can mean 'what if' or 'it can't be' or somewhere along that line. Thanks for the review, though I didn't think my fic was that good. ^^**

**April: **I hope this story will continue to interest you. ^^

**Kato: **I promise I'll upload faster, thanks for the review. ^^

And last but not least;

**Translations: **

**Fukushu****, ni nen mae no tatakai: Revenge, the fight from two years ago.**

**Ja** ne: **Basically means 'good bye' in a casual form.**

**Sou**** desu ka: Basically it means, ' is that so' but if anyone's got a better translation, you're welcome to give it. ^^**

**Tenzai****: Anyone's who's watched Slam Dunk should know this word means 'genius'**

**Jaa****, Ikuzo: casual form of saying 'then, let's go'.**

**Anata**** wa jama mono: Means, 'You are a blockage', or ' You are something that hinders me'.**

**Aniki****: Big brother.**

**Author's Notes: **Again, yes I know, I'm irritating. Just had to say one more line: If there are flames, please be kind enough to beat around the bush. ^^

*********************


End file.
